Half Blooded Sister
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: JJ and Emily are half sister and Emily is married to will. Will and Emily has four kids and JJ has one son and daughter on her way and Aaron has one son and Christopher Prentiss is father of Emily and JJ. JJ has girlfriend named Maura Isles and Maura loves Henry and the daughter named Andrea Joy Jareau.
1. Summary

Half Blooded sister

Summary

Jennifer Jareau is halfblooded sister of Emily Prentiss and Lesbian. Will is married to Emily and has four kids. Jj get pregnant and have henry and she has girlfriend named Maura isles. Maura loves henry and new baby and JJ found her having a baby girl. The baby's name is Andrea Joy Jareau. Aj is a nickname for Andrea Joy like JJ is nickname for Jennifer Jareau.

Jj is gymnast and soccer player, and Jj and Emily's father is Christopher Jared Prentiss. Moms are Sandy Jareau and Elizabeth. Christopher is two timed Divorce Man and JJ uses her mom's maiden last name. JJ loves to play soccer and do gymnastics. Emily is a bookworm and loves to read books. JJ's IQ is 140 and can read 40,000 words per minutes, and have eidetic memory. Emily's IQ is 130 and read 5,000 words per minute and has photographic memory.

Reid is still a genius but he has two more genius on his side but they are halfblooded sisters. JJ has bad and scary past with relationship with a guy. Emily and JJ is both FBI agent in both same unit called Behavioral Analysis Unit. JJ used to live in Richmond, Virginia. JJ's other sister committed suicide and so she moved to Richmond. The kids are two girls and two boys. The names are Isabella, Derek JR, Spencer Second, Samantha. Spencer is godfather of Henry and Spencer Second and Isabella. Derek is godfather of Derek Jr and Samantha. Aaron is godfather of Aj Jareau and Aaron has his own son Jack. Haley is still married to Aaron Hotchner and alive. Haley's Sister Jessica has her own daughter and the daughter's name Alexandra.

The End of summary

 **Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds and the CBS own criminal minds.**


	2. Chapter one: case in boston

Chapter one: case in Boston

Emily Prentiss is waiting for her sister Jennifer Jareau or known as JJ. They have a case in Boston where half -blooded sister who one is blonde and other is brunette sister missing. Hotch and rests of the team have JJ and Emily at police station in Boston. Maura hates case where the victims have blonde hair and Jane is cousin of Emily through Elizabeth Prentiss and Jane's mom Angela Rizzoli.

The case is four blonde and four brunettes with blue eyes. The victim named is Abigail, Addison, Grace and Ava, and Abigail is blonde. Addison is brunette and Ava is blonde, and Grace is brunette. Both Abigail and Ava have blue eyes. Addison and Grace have brown eyes and unsub also take brown eyes. Grace is 22 years old and Addison is 25 years old. Ava is 32 years old and Abigail is 35 years old.

Emily Prentiss need to call will at home to talk with the kids. Emily is calling "Will I want to talk to the kids and have them on the phone." Emily Said. Will say "I will have them on phone just let JJ talk to Henry." Emily say to JJ "will on the phone wanting Henry talk to you." JJ said "give me the phone and talk to Maura for me." JJ said "will put Henry on the Phone." Will talking to henry" mommy on the phone." Henry said to JJ "mommy I miss you and miss you, and is baby sister being good." JJ saying to henry "misses you and love you and baby sister being well behave." JJ say to Henry "gave phone back to will and love you baby boy." Henry gave the phone back and said "mommy want you have the phone." Emily Prentiss Said "JJ already talks to Henry and now I want talk to my kids." Will say to the Kids "mommy on phone." Will gave the phone to the oldest to talk to mommy and Say "Mommy when you and auntie come home." Emily Said "soon baby girl and is baby boy who is one year old behaving." Isabella said "yes mommy."

Jennifer and Maura have date tonight at favorite restaurant when the bau goes to Boston. The case finished about two hours ago. Emily is talking to will on the phone and said "we be at home tomorrow and case is done." JJ is talking to Maura when Maura to see Henry after case.

 **The end of chapter one**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds and CBS own criminal minds. I don't own Rizzoli & Isles and TNT owns Rizzoli & Isles.**


	3. Chapter two: another case in boston

Chapter two: another case in Boston with ncis

Jennifer Jareau gets a case of dead soldiers and investigating with NCIS.

Jennifer to Jane "when will you need me and bau with NCIS."

Jane to Jennifer "as soon possible."

Jennifer to Jane "does Maura knows that you called NCIS and BAU."

Jane to Jennifer "no but Maura is being pain in the butt."

Jennifer to Jane "oks Janey but tell Maura that the BAU with NCIS is coming to help to solve a three murder of soldiers."

Jane to Jennifer "oks Jennifer Jane Jareau."

JJ and the bau, ncis are at the airport to fly to Boston, Massachusetts.

Jane to Maura "the bau and ncis are coming to solve the case of three dead soldiers."

Maura to Jane "really Jane."

Jane to Maura "really Maura."

At the police station, after the plane had landed and got to together to goes through the evidence. After going through the evidence.

Emily is tired because she is pregnant again but this time it's twins.

The bau and ncis went to hotel to sleep and got up in the morning and went to diner to get food. They solved the case this morning.

THE END

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds, Rizzoli &isles, and ncis. CBS owns criminal minds and ncis. TNT owns Rizzoli &isles.


End file.
